Eight Words
by winterrios69
Summary: This is my first Teen Titans fic which means this is my first time writing about BB and Raven. I warn you they may be Out-Of-Character but the fluff will make up for it (I'm hoping.) Anyway please give it a chance and if you haven't noticed I suck at summarizes. Oops. Enjoy!


She never liked the color green. That changed when she met him. Of course it took time-a lot of time-but eventually she grew to not only love the color but him as well. He is what made her love the color in the first place. At first, his annoying personality made her hate the color even more, but throughout the years and the near death experiences, a bond between them was made and her mental walls were torn down.

No one was ever able to break down her walls. Raven herself isn't even sure how or when it happened...it just did. When she came to the realization of this, she forced those walls back up and avoided Beast Boy for an entire week. It would have been longer-probably for the rest of her life-had he not have been so determined to confront her on what was wrong.

Raven is a master at hiding her emotions on the outside, but that doesn't mean she can hide them away deep within her. She may be part demon, but that doesn't mean she can't feel. That's the human part of her. The part she hates, but also secretly loves about herself. And while she looks emotionless on the outside, her mind inside is going crazy. It always does when Garfield, aka Beast Boy, is around.

She can't say that this is the first time she has ever been frightened, because there have been loads of times where her fear had nearly had her burst into tears. However, she can say that this is the first time she has ever been frightened of a team mate. That team mate being Beast Boy, the green animal shifter.

She's not afraid OF him, but rather afraid of the things he can DO that make her heart beat as it never had before. Such as reading her favorite poetry as a way to impress her (which it does, especially when he memorizes it) or by simply smiling at her in the morning, which she hates. Mornings, that is.

That's why when she realized her walls were down around him and he was making her feel these unknown things, she became TERRIFIED. However, this doesn't compare to how terrified she was when he severely injured himself in battle 1 weeks ago. Due to his genetics he was able to heal fast, Raven knew this, but it still scared her seeing him so...motionless. He's always moving around and being the annoying ass he is. When he's not...things just aren't the same.

It was most definitely then that Raven came to the conclusion that she loves him. Of course, like all the other thoughts that related to Beast Boy, she shoved it away and ignored it. She actually brutally destroyed the thought. There's no way she LOVES him. She's incapable of love. Or so she keeps telling herself as a way to deny her feelings. And then, to make it worse, her fellow bird brother was totally onto it, and he said something a few days ago that had caused her to avoid her green crush.

"He's really broken down your walls, hasn't he?" Robin had said one morning at breakfast.

It was only the two of them, but Raven felt as though the whole world was listening. "The only thing Beast Boy tends to break is either our furniture, vases-which we need to stop buying by the way-or his damn body." Raven had said, annoyed with herself, Robin, and the stupid green shifter, who had just recently recovered.

"I never said anything about Beast Boy," Robin had said, smugly.

It was then that Raven realized her mistake, and with a red face, she used her black energy to teleport herself back to her room. After that, her isolation from Beast Boy started happening, which led us to where we are now. A very determined Beast Boy who is, once again, standing outside of his crush's door, unaware that she feels the same for him and is currently struggling with that knowledge.

"Ray Ray, come on," Beast Boy pleaded for the billionth time that DAY. "Why are you avoiding me? I feel like Anna from Frozen."

Raven had to bite her lip from smiling. Even when she's in a mood, Beast Boy is able to put a smile on her face. Which is the exact reason why she's avoiding him. He makes her do things she normally doesn't do, such as smiling. Her smile quickly vanished as she tried to compose herself again, trying her best to clear her mind so she could continue her meditation. The meditation Beast Boy keeps interrupting.

On the other side of the door Beast Boy was officially getting pissed off. He knows how much Raven likes her privacy, which is why he hadn't invaded before, but this is ridiculous. He had thought things were going so well between the two of them. He had thought he was able to do the impossible and that's breaking down her walls; having her open up to him about everything. He had thought...that she was starting to feel something for him. It may not be as strong as his feelings are for her, but it's still something rather than nothing. And that's all Beast Boy needs to get his hopes up.

And now he's going to do something that he knows not to ever do. He's going to sneak inside her room. After all, love makes you do crazy things. Love also hurts and kills, which is what Raven will most likely do to him. It'll be worth it though. It always is to Beast Boy. He shifted into an ant and crawled under the door, making his way towards Dead Man's Land, and praying he'll leave alive.

The thought of Beast Boy shifting so he could come into her room never occurred to Raven because she figured he would never do such a stupid thing. She was wrong, and honestly quite surprised. He was still in his aunt form, but she could feel his energy; energy that was no longer being blocked by her door; energy that was right behind her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Garfield?" She hissed, her body still in its meditation position as she levitated in the air in front of her window. Her eyes were still closed too, but they were now narrowed into a glare.

"Trying to figure out what the hell I did wrong," Beast Boy remarked, trying his best to act brave. He might have gotten closer to Raven, but that doesn't mean he doesn't fear her anymore. He still does and he forever will. He also wants to prove to her that he can stand up to her, that she doesn't intimidate him even though she does, and that he can be a true Alpha Male. Like Robin, only 1000 times better...and hotter. Who knew green could look so hot?

Raven sighed and planted her feet to the ground. Meditation time is over. Some real shit is going to go down. She doesn't want to discuss it, but it's gone on long enough. Raven knows this, and she knows there is only one way to end it. And that's by talking it out. Which she absolutely hates. Suppressing her feelings is hard, but talking about them out loud is harder. She'd rather face the wrath of her demonic father. But now it's time to be the 18 year old that she is and own up to whatever the fuck is going on.

She kept her back facing him and left her eyes to scan over the night sky. "You're probably not going to like this, but...it's not you its me."

Beast Boy snorted. "Wow it sounds like you're breaking up with me." His amused face was quick to turn into a sad one. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

Raven honestly wasn't sure if he was playing around or being genuine. "We're not even dating." She said as she turned around to finally face him.

He's taller than her now, and his body is too perfect for Raven to even describe. So she'll put it simply: it's not too muscular and it's not too scrawny. It's the perfect in-between. If she were to compare his body with someone else's she'd have to say he has the same body figure as Spider Man, a former neighborhood superhero in Queens, New York that had just recently ended up becoming an Avenger.

Beast Boy's hair is the same as it has always been, a bit shaggy and thick, which Raven loves. She's often fantasied running her fingers though it. Just add that to the list of things that make her weird. Little does she know that BB thinks about doing the same to her hair, especially now that it reaches to her waist instead of her neck like it did years ago. And his eyes? They're the prettiest emerald green eyes to have ever existed.

"Do you want to?" Beast Boy had blurted out, not thinking. It took them both off guard and Beast Boy's green face turned red. He looked like Christmas. "I-I mean...well...yeah I have nothing. That's exactly what I meant. Do you want to? Start dating, I mean?"

When he asked his question again Raven could have sworn she saw a passionate fire burn in his eyes, a fire that was filled with hope. "It's not about what I want, Garfield. Plus, how do you know I even have feelings for you?"

He always hated his name, but every time she said it, it sent chills down his spine. It was only when Raven said his name that he actually loved it.

"Then what is it about? And stop denying it, Raven. I know you feel something for me. I'm not that dumb. I'm smarter than you think." He slowly stepped closer to her. His eyes were glued to her, as if he was a predator and she his prey. But things aren't as they appear to be. BB knows that if anything it's the other way around.

Whether she knows it or not, Raven is a Venus Flytrap that waits for her prey to come to her. And BB? There's not one bone in his body that minds being the fly.

"You don't know anything about what I feel-"

"I know exactly what it's like to want to be with someone so badly that it literally aches," he interrupted, his voice cracking just a bit.

"Look," Raven said, impatiently. "You want to know what it's about? It's about not having any distractions. Okay? There, you happy?"

"Distractions?" BB question, smirking. "Am I a distraction for you?" Yep, she knew he was going to say that and she new damn well he was going to be smug about it.

"Of course you are," She snapped. "I'm always risking my life to save your sorry green ass and it distracts me from getting our job done quicker."

"You distract me too." Beast Boy says, ignoring everything she had just said.

Raven, who was avoiding his gaze, looks back at him. What she saw in his eyes made her heart stop and her breathing hitch. There was so much God damn love in his eyes that it made her sick but also gave her butterflies. "Why do you even like me, Beast Boy?"

"That's easy," BB said, then started listing things with his fingers. "You're incredibly smart, you're loyal, an amazing fighter, while you don't show it I know you're caring, you're extremely witty, mysterious, you're a misfit like me, and most of all you're gorgeous. Like...damn. You have the best set of legs I have ever seen."

A chuckle escaped Raven's mouth before she could stop it. Her face burned as she hoped he hadn't heard or seen it, but of course he did and he loved it. That's when he decided to do something bold. Next thing Raven knows, he's standing right in front of her, leaving not even an inch of space between them as he cups her face.

Her body froze, her mind shut down, her heart either stopped or it pounded faster than the speed of light-she can't tell-her face flushed, and she was beginning to grow weak in the knees.

"Don't even get me started on your cute laugh." He said, his eyes beaming down at her, so happy that she hasn't pushed him away. Yet.

Raven wanted to snap at him and tell him that her laugh was not cute. Nothing about her is cute. She's a viscous half demon. However, she figured he would just retaliate with a "You're right. It's hot." So really what was the point? Also she was finding it hard to speak. She was finding it hard to THINK.

Beast Boy wanted to kiss her right then and there-hell Raven wanted him to too-but he still needed an answer as to why she was avoiding him. Plus, he's never seen her like this before...so unresponsive...so vulnerable...so unlike her. He won't lie. He's loving every bit of it, especially the closeness, the feeling of her face within his hands-his whole world in his hands-and he has not once sensed any sort of discomfort from her. If he did he would have immediately pulled away. But since he hasn't, he could only take that as a hint that she's enjoying this too. But knowing her she's probably denying it in that dark mind of hers.

Beast Boy leans forward and Raven couldn't help but tense. She doesn't push him away, however. Instead she closes her eyes and waits. Shes accepting his kiss. She's been dreaming and dreading this moment and now it's about to come true. Her stomach churns with excitement and nervousness. What if she somehow hurts him?

That's her only reason as to why she doesn't want to be in a relationship with him. She's afraid that something will happen, such as her emotions getting out of hand, which leads to her accidentally hurting him. She wasn't lying when she said "it's not you, it's me."

Before her thoughts could go any darker as she awaited BB's kiss, she was surprised to find that instead of BB's lips touching her own, they were touching her forehead. Raven opens her eyes at this sudden twist of events and looks at the green shifter.

His eyes were still closed when he removed his hands from her cheeks and his lips from her head. Replacing his lips was his own forehead against hers. "Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do?"

There was a moment of silence as Raven thought of what to say. She rarely ever receives physical contact, and from anyone else it would have made her uncomfortable. But not Beast Boy. His touch burns her up but it also gives her chills. She's aching for him to touch her face again. She's aching to feel his soft green hands on her. She's aching to feel his lips.

The next eight words she said...

"You made me fall in love with you."

...was all Beast Boy needed to hear before his lips collided with hers.


End file.
